Draco Malfoy y la Amistad Rechazada
by dait12
Summary: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal desde el punto de vista de Draco, un joven de buen corazón al que sus padres han maleducado.


**He aquí mi segundo fic, uno que vino a mi mente mientras escribía el primero.**

**Quiero que quede claro que en este fic Malfoy es una buena persona que cree que se esta portando bien mientras que lo que hace es todo lo contrario.**

**Eso es todo por el momento :3**

**Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y toda oración en negrita pertenece a Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (que también le pertenece a Rowling xD)**

* * *

La mansión de los Malfoy era ridículamente grande. Draco había aprendido de sus padres que debía jactarse de ello pero para el resultaba muy deprimente. Dado el tamaño de su hogar las posibilidades de que las tres personas que allí vivían pudiesen encontrarse eran mínimas por lo que Draco pasaba mucho tiempo solo. En algunas ocasiones, cuando se sentía muy solo, llamaba a su elfo domestico para que le hiciese compañía. Sus padres le habían enseñado que uno no debía tener una conversación civilizada con un elfo domestico por lo que Draco se limitaba a gritarle y a culparle de todo lo que le ocurría, incluso en alguna ocasión (y aun que odiaba hacerlo) golpeó a su elfo porque estaba necesitado de cualquier contacto físico.

Pero esa soledad acabaría pronto pues Draco había recibido la carta. Había sido oficialmente admitido en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí Draco haría amigos, compañeros con los que podría jugar al quidditch, hacer travesuras y compartir secretos. Estaba deseando ir a Hogwarts.

A Draco le encantaba volar. Alzarse por encima de su mansión y observar los alrededores era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, observaba con envidia como tres hermanos jugaban juntos con una pelota.

—¡Hey, Draco! ¡Baja aquí! Nos vamos al callejón Diagon —la voz de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, penetró en su cabeza y le hizo olvidar a los tres hermanos. Aterrizó a toda velocidad, emocionado, por fin iría a comprar su varita y el resto de utensilios que necesitaba para aprender magia en Hogwarts.

—Bien, vamos —dijo alegremente mientras dejaba su escoba en el escobero que tenían en su enorme jardín.

—¿No pensaras salir de casa con esas pintas? Sube a cambiarte y arréglate un poco —le dijo su madre de manera severa. Draco asintió y subió corriendo a su habitación. Minutos después estaba listo para salir.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon por la red Flu. Aparecieron en aquel lugar que tantas otras veces había visitado; Borgin y Burkes. Las primeras veces que fue estuvo aterrado, todos los escalofriantes artefactos que allí se vendían le habían provocado pesadillas más de una vez pero, con el paso del tiempo, había comenzado a acostumbrarse a el lugar, ¡Incluso fingió alguna vez que alguno de los objetos le gustaban para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de el! Por desgracia, su padre nunca había demostrado estar orgulloso de su hijo y, a pesar de que le dolía, Draco seguía buscando el respeto y el orgullo de su padre aun sabiendo que lo más probable era que no lo consiguiera.

En ese momento nada de eso importaba pues iría de compras con sus padres, los tres juntos. Draco estaba tan feliz y sonreía con tanta fuerza que su aspecto no pegaba en absoluto con el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas Madame Malkin. Draco estaba seguro de que nada estropearía la felicidad de este momento.

Excepto...

—Bien Draco, toma algo de dinero y encárgate tú de las túnicas y tu madre irá a mirar las varitas. Yo me encargaré de los libros —le dijo Lucius mientras le pasaba unas cuantas monedas de oro.

Draco sintió algo desinflarse en su interior. Cada uno iría por su lado, como no... Draco sabía perfectamente que debía hacer caso a su padre y no replicar pero aun y todo conseguirlo fue una laboriosa tarea. La pequeña tarde en familia que había conseguido desapareció tan de repente como apareció. Asintió a su padre y entró lentamente a la tienda de túnicas de manera desganada y aburrida.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Hogwarts? —le dijo una bruja sonriendo ampliamente, Draco se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Madame Malkin llamó a otra bruja de la tienda, más joven y más alta que ella y le dijo que se encargara de Draco. Le hizo subirse sobre un escabel, le pasó una túnica negra por la cabeza y empezó a poner alfileres en la túnica.

Mientras dejaba a la mujer trabajar con tranquilidad Draco vio a un joven de edad similar a la suya entrar a la tienda. Era bajito y flacucho, con ropa vieja y desgastada.

—**Hola **—saludo Draco al recién llegado—. **¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Si** —respondió el muchacho.

Draco notó que el joven flacucho no sabía que decir y, para evitar un incómodo silencio, decidió contarle algo.

— **Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas **—dijo Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar sonreír. Aun y todo, la decepción por haber sido abandonado por sus padres hizo que su voz sonara algo aburrida. Draco decidió arreglarlo, aun no era demasiado tarde, solo tenía que decir algo divertido, ¿Pero el que?—. **Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

Draco se sintió avergonzado al ver como el muchacho flacucho y de cabello desordenado no reía, es más, parecía que se tomaba en serio sus palabras. Draco, resignado e intentando que su pálida cara no se tornase roja, intentó seguir con la conversación de las escobas:

—**¿Tú tienes escoba propia?**

—No —la respuesta del muchacho fue tan simple y escueta como la anterior, parecía que Draco era el único que ponía esfuerzo por entablar una conversación.

—**¿Juegas al menos al **_**quidditch? **_

—**No **—Nuevamente un monosílabo como respuesta. Draco se dio cuenta de que tendría que dejar de hacerle tantas preguntas de sopetón sobre su vida así que decidió contar algo de la suya.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

—**No **—. Draco sintió que el muchacho respondió a esa pregunta algo incómodo ¿Estaría nervioso por no ir a la casa a la que pertenecieron sus padres? Era lógico, a el le pasaba lo mismo. Decidió contárselo.

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? **—dijo Draco con humor, para su desgracia nuevamente el joven no entendió que era una broma y se lo tomó en serio.

—**Mmm **—respondió el muchacho simplemente y Draco notó que enrojecía de manera furiosa.

—¡**Oye, mira a ese hombre! **—dijo Draco súbitamente para que el joven no descubriera lo roja que estaba su cara. A través de la ventana había un hombre tan peludo como grande, y eso que era muy muy grande. A Draco le sorprendió ver como ese hombre llamaba la atención del muchacho y señalaba los helados que tenía ¿Significaba eso que el joven de cabello desordenado había venido con él?

—**Ése es Hagrid **—explicó el muchacho flacucho, Draco notó que parecía contento por decir algo más que monosílabos—. **Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

Entonces Draco recordó que su padre le había hablado de él. Le había dicho que era un torpe asqueroso que vivía en una cabaña de madera en la que casi no entraba y que trabajaba como sirviente para la escuela porque le habían expulsado de ella.

—**Oh** —dijo Draco tranquilamente—, **he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—**Es el guardabosques** —dijo respondió el joven y Draco notó algo de frialdad en su voz. El joven Malfoy, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, intentó contarle una de las divertidas anécdotas que su padre le había contado sobre el.

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

—**Yo creo que es estupendo **—dijo el muchacho con un tono mucho más helado que antes. Draco entendió que, nuevamente, el joven había tomado su comentario como algo personal. Draco estaba empezando a cansarse del chico, no era suficiente con que sus padres le abandonaran después de haberle dado expectativas sino que ahora tenía que verse ridículo delante de este niño mal vestido.

—**¿Eso crees?** —preguntó Draco algo molesto—. **¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

Pero pronto se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso.

—**Están muertos** —respondió el joven en pocas palabras. Draco sintió que su corazón aceleraba, no tenía que haber preguntado eso. Con darle una sola mirada al joven comprendió que a este no solo no le gustaba que la gente sintiese compasión por el sino que además no la aceptaba así que, aun que le costó un gran esfuerzo, intentó permanecer impasible.

—**Oh, lo siento **—se disculpó Draco por la pregunta maleducada mientras intentaba permanecer impasible, además ¿Qué debía decir ahora?—. **Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿No?**

Malfoy había aprendido perfectamente, gracias a su padre, que los magos eran merecedores de respeto y que los muggles eran como otro animal cualquiera.

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**.

Draco sonrió, si el joven era un sangre pura aun podían hacerse amigos. Gracias a las enseñanzas de sus padres sabía cómo ganarse a los hijos de magos, solo tenía que hablar mal de los sangre sucias.

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

Draco sonreía satisfecho, después de esa reflexión bien expresada suponía que se había ganado la suficiente confianza del chico como para preguntarle su apellido sin ser maleducado. Por desgracia para él, antes de que el joven pudiera responderle Madame Malkin le dijo que lo suyo estaba acabado así que el joven se dirigió a la puerta.

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo **—se despidió Draco educadamente pero el muchacho no dijo nada, Draco supuso que no le había escuchado.

Para cuando salió de la tienda sus padres ya había comprado todos los libros y utensilios necesarios para la escuela, solo le faltaba la varita. Draco volvió a sonreír con emoción, al menos sus padres estarían junto a el mientras conseguía su varita.

—Bueno Draco, ve a Ollivander, ya sabes dónde está. Estaremos esperándote en el Caldero Chorreante, ven cuando tengas tu varita —le dijo su padre sin dignarse a mirar a su hijo a los ojos. Entonces su padre, seguido muy de cerca por su madre, desapareció de la vista de Draco. Que caminaba lentamente hasta Ollivander.

Cuando entró por la puerta tuvo que reprimir un estornudo, el polvo acumulado dentro de la tienda estaba haciendo efecto. Al parecer el estornudo fue capaz de llamar la atención del vendedor que se acercó a Draco a una peligrosa velocidad.

—Señor Malfoy. Llevaba un tiempo esperando su visita —le aseguró Ollivander con una escalofriante sonrisa—. Eres idéntico a tu padre, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Siento que no ha pasado el tiempo desde que vino a comprarme su varita. Cuarenta y cinco centímetros, olmo, si, si, con fibra de corazón de dragón. Una varita poderosa, no lo niego.

Draco miraba con atención al vendedor, se había sentido orgulloso cuando este le había dicho que se parecía a su padre.

—Tu madre, tu madre —continuó el vendedor, emocionado—. Tu madre también tuvo una varita de olmo, sí señor. Algo más pequeña, treinta y dos centímetros. Ella, al contrario que tu padre, prefirió su varita con pelo de unicornio, una varita menos poderosa que la de tu padre, si, pero estupenda para bloqueos. Siempre y cuando no se use para las artes oscuras...

Ollivander dejó de hablar durante un momento para mirar a Draco de manera inquisitoria mientras este se obligaba mirar a los brillantes pero apagados ojos del vendedor.

—Bueno, he dicho que tu madre eligió pero eso no es del todo cierto, dado que es la varita quien elige al mago —dijo Ollivander seriamente y Draco tuvo que contener una risita, su madre le había asegurado que Ollivander decía lo mismo a todos los jóvenes magos que iban a comprar su varita por primera vez.

Entonces le preguntó cosas como con que mano cogía la varita, mientras le media los lugares más insospechados (El ancho y el largo de la barbilla, el tabique de la nariz, el grosor de su tobillo...)

—Bien, veamos, veamos —escuchó Draco que decía el anciano mientras se deslizaba entre las estanterías—. Si por qué no, parece que el olmo es cosa de familia. Prueba esta, veintiocho centímetros, olmo, fibra de corazón de dragón.

Draco agitó la varita emocionado, los materiales de esa varita eran los mismos que los de su padre, quería esa varita.

—No, no. Imposible —dijo Ollivander negando rotundamente con la cabeza y chafando las esperanzas del joven. Le quitó la varita de la mano y continuó navegando entre las estanterías.

—Veamos que tal esta —dijo momentos después mientras se acercaba a Draco con otra varita—. Espino, veinticinco con cuatro centímetros, pelo de unicornio.

Draco agitó la varita de manera desganada y, para su sorpresa, la varita empezó a soltar chispitas.

—Perfecto, perfecto —dijo Ollivander emocionado mientras aplaudía con ganas.

Draco pago su varita y salió de la tienda, algo molesto con el resultado.

El último mes que pasó en casa fue igual de aburrido que el resto. Los únicos momentos en los que su padre le permitía hablarle eran durante la comida y la cena así que se pasó casi todo el último mes solo, tachando los días que faltaban para uno de septiembre en su calendario.

Cuando por fin llegó el día le costó disimular la emoción que sentía para poder permanecer igual de impasible que su padre. Caminaron cual familia hasta llegar a el muro que separaba el andén nueve del andén diez.

—Aquí te dejamos, hijo. Ya sabes cómo entrar —dijo su padre tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Plenamente consciente de que no iba a volver a ver a Draco hasta navidad. Su madre, al menos, le dio un beso de despedida antes de seguir a su marido. Draco, suspirando decepcionado, entró tranquilamente en andén.

Veía a su alrededor muchas familias juntas, despidiéndose emocionadas. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Para alegar esos pensamientos de su mente entró rápidamente al tren mientras se preguntaba si se encontraría con el joven que conoció en Madam Malkine.

Caminaba por el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimento vacío cuando vio a Crabbe y a Goyle. Eran los hijos de unos conocidos de su padre, había tenido que pasar algunas tardes con ellos y no tardó en descubrir que solo eran un par de estúpidos. Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente un compartimento vacío, rogando porque Crabbe y Goyle no se percataran de su presencia y se acercaran a él.

No lo encontró así que se conformó con entrar a uno que ya tenía un alumno sentado, debía de ser su segundo año porque, a pesar de tener una edad similar a la de Draco, el joven parecía familiarizado con el tren.

—Hola —dijo Draco secamente mientras se sentaba junto a la ventana, algo avergonzado. El alumno agitó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Sin decir nada, viendo a través de la ventana como los padres se despedían de manera emocionada de sus hijos. De pronto los padres fueron sustituidos por un paisaje en movimiento que, junto con el cielo, fue oscureciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Estuvo mirando por la ventana bastante más de uno hora, hasta que dos jóvenes entraron alteradamente en el compartimento.

—¡Ted! ¿A que no sabes quién está en el compartimento pegado al nuestro? ¡Harry Potter! —dijeron los jóvenes de manera atropellada sin darle tiempo al muchacho de responder. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, Harry Potter...

—Nos lo han dicho los gemelos Weasley, al parecer Harry esta con su hermano pequeño, Ron. Por lo que hemos oído es un chico bajito, flaco, de pelo revuelto y con gafas ¡Y tiene la cicatriz!

—¿En serio? Sería increíble tenerlo en Ravenclaw con nosotros —dijo el joven al que habían llamado Ted algo ilusionado.

Draco asimilaba todo lo que acababa de oír lo más rápido que podía. El aspecto de Harry Potter coincidía exactamente con el del joven que había conocido un mes atrás y, si añadías el hecho de que el joven le dijo que sus padres estaban muertos... ¡Todo indicaba que ese joven era Harry Potter!

Y estaba con un Weasley...

Draco había oído muchas cosas sobre los Weasleys gracias a su padre. Él sabía que eran pobres, pelirrojos, rastreros y aprovechados. Si, seguramente querían aprovecharse de Harry para conseguir algo de fama y, con algo de suerte, algo de su fortuna.

Salió apresuradamente del compartimento dispuesto a acercarse al Harry para sacarle de esa situación cuando unas palabras que había oído decir a su padre martillearon en su cabeza _"Los Weasley no son gente civilizada, son rastreros y violentos. Muy violentos."_

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, él no sabía pelar ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a Harry? ¡Crabbe y Goyle! Los encontró todavía en el pasillo, donde los había visto antes.

—Chicos —les llamó—. ¿Queréis venir a conocer a Harry Potter?

Para su sorpresa Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron de manera maliciosa, como si Draco acabara de sugerir una travesura. No le dio importancia y entró al vagón en el que estaba Harry junto con ellos.

El muchacho flacucho pareció reconocer a Draco de inmediato y este sonrió, satisfecho. Ahora solo debía comprobar que era cierto lo que decían, comprobar si él era o no Harry Potter.

—**¿Es verdad? **—preguntó—. **Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

—**Si **—dijo Harry y Draco vio como el joven observaba a Crabbe y Goyle sintiéndose intimidado. Buscando calmarle Draco decidió presentarlos.

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle**—dijo Draco con despreocupación, para que Harry comprendiera que no iban a hacerle nada. Entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que él no se había presentado todavía—. **Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

El Weasley sentado enfrente de Harry soltó una pequeña risa buscando ser camuflada en un intento de tos que no pasó desapercibida para Draco. Ya estaba el Weasley mostrando su comportamiento despectivo, si quería jugar de esa manera Draco también lo haría.

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho cuando el pelirrojo le miró con furia. Decidió que ese era el momento para alertar a él joven Potter de que los Weasley no eran buena gente y, de paso, de formar una amistad con él. Se giró hacia él.

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

Draco extendió su mano hacia Potter de manera confiada pero este no la aceptó.

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias** —dijo con frialdad.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos ante esa fría respuesta y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían un poco. Pero no se rindió, no por nada era un Malfoy, permaneció sereno y advirtió a Harry.

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter** —dijo con calma**—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

Harry y el joven Weasley se levantaron de golpe.

—**Repite eso **—le amenazó el pelirrojo. Malfoy sonrió burlón, se veía a la legua que, ciertamente, los Weasley eran violentos.

— **Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh?**—dijo Draco burlándose del ridículo acto de violencia que el pelirrojo quería ofrecer.

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... **—le amenazó también Harry. Draco se sorprendió, al parecer el joven flacucho no había entendido que Draco solo quería ayudarle. Tenía que buscar alguna excusa para poder quedarse en el compartimento, explicarle las cosas y hacerle razonar.

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

Buscaba el apoyo de sus compañeros esperando que ellos se sentaran en los asientos pero, al parecer, no entendieron sus intenciones y Goyle intentó robarles una rana de chocolate. Antes de que Draco pudiera decirle nada una rata saltó contra Goyle y le mordió. Después de unos instantes de dura pelea Goyle se deshizo de la rata y Draco escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban al compartimento. Entendiendo que si les descubrían ahí malentenderían también la situación pospuso el asunto y salió del compartimento seguido por los dos gorilas.

Draco caminó hasta un compartimento vacío aguantando los chillidos de dolor de Goyle y suspiró.

—No te preocupes Draco, nosotros nos encargaremos de que nadie te haga daño —le aseguró Crabbe y Goyle, sujetándose la mano que le sangraba, asintió con fuerza.

Draco suspiró de nuevo, al parecer eso dos no le iban a dejar tranquilo en todo el curso.

* * *

**Aquí**** acaba el primer capitulo, no se cuando podré subir el siguiente pero debo decir que me esta gustando bastante escribir esto :3**

**Bye~**


End file.
